Eventually
by JustRide584
Summary: Ezra's POV during 'Under the Gun' What his thoughts and secret actions were during this episode. It was all for Aria, he couldn't give her up. Not when there was still hope and he knew he loved her and he knew she loved him... "How many points for Slut?" I wasn't prepared for Aria to turn around.
1. Chapter 1

After watching the newest episode of Pretty Little Liars I got this story idea! Since we don't offically know who was under the black hoodie and beat the crap out of Connor's car I've decided that it was Ezra!

* * *

"Everybody knows you and weren't just Scrabble Buddies." I felt my heart stop for a second when I heard the teen boys voice echo down the hallway followed by a chorus of laughs. I quickened my steps trying to get to the boys locker room.

"Excuse me?!" I stood infront of the blue doors when I heard the teen boy open his big mouth.

"How many points for the word Slut?" I was stunned at the words that left the idotic boys mouth.

I wasn't ready for her to turn around, I felt my breathe leave my body when she looked at me. Her gorgeous brown eyes cut into quicken than a knife, her shocked look made me open my mouth before I even thought of something to say.

"Miss Montgomery you..shouldn't be in here.." I let my voice trail off as I felt my throat tighten. She pursed her lips at me before hurrying out of the room, heels clicking down the hall. I kept a steady gaze gone the kids face, picking up all his features. My mind fog cleared and I felt the pure anger rising in me. I felt my hands clench and my jaw tighten but, I knew I couldn't do anything to him. I quickly turned away, walking down the hallway I stalked off to find Aria. I needed to know if she was ok, I just...needed to know...

* * *

I opened the grey door which lead to a bottom floor in the school, few people used this way to go to class. I looked over the rail and saw Aria drop her head onto her arms, I heard very faint sniffiling and I knew she was going to break soon. I quickly walked down the steps and crouched on a step below her. She lifted her head and looked me in the eyes, for just a split second I saw her watering eyes and she and I knew that she just wanted to fly into my arms as she sobbed.

But after a second she snapped her eyes and that vunerable look was gone and was traded in for a hard mask. She shook her head and wiped her eyes quickly before turning to me. I quickly opened my mouth wanted to comfort her so badly.

"Aria nothing that those boys in there said is real, you and I both know that." I lifted my hand and gently held onto her forearm, running it up and down in a comforting manner. She pulled her arm away from me before grabbing her stuff and slowly standing up.

"You can't be the guy that helps me anymore. Just stay away from, please!"

I let out a breathe before staring after her as she walked down the dim hallway. I wanted to jump up and grab her, turn her around, pull her close and kiss her with all my being. I watched the sway of her hips as she disappeared farther, her baby blue skirt hugged her perfectly and made me think of all the wonderful times we had and could have had. If I had only fought harder to keep her, it was going to be the biggest regret in my whole life.

* * *

I walked down the dark streets when I saw the front of the coffee shop. I walked past the large window when I saw Aria and Spencer standing in the middle of the room as they looked at the door, I stopped as I stared at Aria. I took in her slightly rounded face, button nose, rosy pink lips and her glossy black curled hair. I let out a sigh as I wondered;

'_Why would anyone treat her like that, she was one of the sweetest and fiercest women I knew.' _

I walked past the window and back into the alleyway when I saw the Connor kid walking to the back with a huge trashbag. I pulled out a pair of black gloves from my bag before throwing it farther down the alleyway, I picked up the bat which I had planted near the large dumpster earlier. I pulled up the hood on my hoodie before gripping the bat as tightly as I could, I swung it down on the glass as it shattered. I kept hitting and smashing in the glass as I felt the anger boil in my blood.

I had heard all the boys snickering in the halls and some in my class as they talked about Aria, wondering how good she was in bed, at blowjobs and more. And I knew it was all because this stupid boy Connor couldn't take rejection.

"What are you doing! That's my car!" I smashed in the front window in before I ran off into the dark and foggy alley. I picked up my bag that landed in a pile of garbage before continue my fast pace.

* * *

3 Days Later

I walked down the hallway with a cup of coffee in my hand, avoiding the sea of students as the chattered on about their weekend and the lastest gossip. I pushed past the group of students hanging out in front of classroom before shutting my door halfway. I walked to my desk and sat my mug down before writing on my chalk board for second period. I was halfway done when I heard shouting in the hallways, I furrowed my brows before setting the chalk down and walking to my door. I peered my head out just as Mike Montgomery punched Connor in the face. I smirked before I realized I needed to atleast stop the altercation. I walked out of my room and walked over to Mike, I pulled Mike away after he hit Connor again.

Another pair of students held off Connor as I loosly held onto Mike. Connor had a bloody nose and a split eyebrow.

"First you beat the crap out of my car and now me!" I held back a smirk at the car comment, knowing it was me who ruined his car.

"Maybe next time you'll think before spreading stuff about my sister!" I saw Connor smirk at Mike and I had to bite the inside of my mouth so I wouldn't say anything.

"I wouldn't have to say anything if your sister didn't spread her legs for any breathing male. She's just a common whore." I let my grip on Mike go completely slack at the words that left his mouth, I stared at him with such furry. I didn't even realize I was walking towards him before Mike elbowed me in the ribs. I quickly stopped before I grabbed onto Mike's arm and pulling him down the hallway.

"Go to the boys bathroom and stay in there for fifteen minutes, if they don't call you to the office by then Connor didn't say anything." We stopped infront of the boys bathroom and I let go of his arm. He opened the door before stopping and turning towards me.

"Thanks for beating the shit out of Connor's car." I just smiled at him before waving and walking away.

"Oh and Ezra!" I stopped and turned back to him giving him a confused look.

"Thanks for protecting my sister, I know she still loves you and you love her. You have my blessing to be with her." He smiled at me before entering the boys bathroom. I turned away from the bathroom and walked back to my room, smiling.

I knew Aria and I would be together again maybe not now or next month but when the time was right..we would be together. I couldn't wait for that day when I would finally be happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Fluffy Chapter but, a lot of shit is going to go down in the next few chapters. I decided to continue this story since a lot of you requested it.

Four Weeks Later

It had been four weeks since the Connor incident, the kid had learned to keep his mouth shut after the fifth fight with Mike. Once everyone realized how serious Mike no one dared muttered a single bad thing about Aria. I had seen Aria around school and during class but, I never got the chance to talk to her privately.

The last couple weeks had been pretty hectic considering the Connor situation, Malcom and Maggie, work and Aria. Tonight was going to be the first down time I've had in last four weeks. All I had to do was get through last period..which had Aria in it. It was always hard to teach when Aria was around, when we were dating it was because we would throw flirty glances as we tried not to be caught. Now that we were separated it was very tension filled with awkward short conversations. Luckily today the class would be taking a test, I counted to copies before setting them out on each desk. I had just walked back to my desk by the time students started to pile in.

Once everyone had settled down I announced todays agenda and when they had what they needed for the test I allowed them to start. I sat at my desk and pulled up my Word Document which had my newest short story, as I typed everyone else scribbled down answers and filled in bubbles. After about forty-five minutes students started to turn in test, I didn't pay attention as the students sat the papers on my desk but I stopped when I smelled a very distinct scent. Roses, Vanilla and Jasmine which all meant Aria, I gazed up as Aria made her way up to my desk.

She stood in front of my desk and leaned down to write her name, I skimmed over her paper and I saw she already had her name written. I raised a brow at her as she sat it on my desk, she looked me on the eye before looking back at her paper. As she walked away I threw a quick glance to her test and didn't see anything out of the ordinary. I called out saving five more minutes before saving my Word Document and shutting down.

After all the students turned in their papers and exited the room, I quickly collected the papers and placed them in my brief case before exiting the school building. I drove to my apartment and quickly put the car in park before racing to my room, I just wanted to grade the test quickly before taking a shower and pacing out in bed. I sat down on my couch and pulled out the thick stack of papers. I quickly graded the test but when I was grading one of the test a piece of lined paper fluttered out. I looked at the test and realized it was Arias, I picked up the scrape of paper and read her delicate hand writing.

_Can I please come over and see you tonight. We need to talk, please. ~Aria_

I held the scrape of paper close to my chest as I closed my eyes. I let out a sigh before smiling, I snatched up my phone and quickly dialed Aria's number which I knew by heart. I heard it ring three times before it stopped. I held my breath when I suddenly heard Aria's sweet voice.

"Ezra?" I heard the hope in her voice and it just made my heart beat out of my chest.

"Hey..Aria. I..ugh..I got your message.." I let my sentence trail on when I heard her take in a deep breath,

"So..can I please come see you?"

"Of course you can Aria."

* * *

I threw on a black t-shirt, jeans and a pair of clean white socks. I ran my fingers through my hair before letting out a breathe, I jumped when I heard a knock on my door. I padded over to the grey-white door and opened it, Aria stood there in a pair of black jeans, white flowy shirt, heels and her silky black hair was straight for a change. I stepped aside allowing her to step in, I shut the door behind before turning towards her. We stood in awkward silence before she let out a small laugh, she walked over to the couch and plopped down. I walked over and sat next her propping my feet on the coffee table. I was stunned when Aria placed her legs in my lap, I looked over at her and saw her leaning her head against the arm rest. Instinct took over and I unbuckled her black heels before slipping them off onto the floor. I rested my hands on her calf's and gently massaged them,

"I've missed this so much...all of it. The couch, old movies, the massages but...I mostly miss us." I looked over at her and see her eyes start to water and her lip quiver. "

"Aria I've missed you..so much." I felt my throat tighten as all my feelings and emotions from the last two months come flooding. Aria let out sob before sitting up on her knees. I turned my body towards her and she flung herself into my arms, I wrapped my arms around her small torso hugging her close. I felt her tears soak my shirt as she cried, I ran one of my hands through her hair as I rested my chin on top of her head. I felt the hot, salty tears flow down my cheeks as I hugged and kissed Aria's forehead.

"I'm so sorry Ezra you just had everything at stake Malcom, your job, your life...everthing! I couldn't ruin that for you! I'm so sorry!" Aria sobbed into my shoulder as her arms wrapped tightly around my neck.

"It's ok Aria...we'll figure it out. We'll figure everything out..." I buried my face into her hair as I held her for the first time in two months. I felt like everything was falling into place. I knew we had so many obstacles ahead of us but, I refused to give her up. I had just gotten her back and no one..NO ONE...was going to take her from me.

* * *

-JustRide584


End file.
